Complicated
by Wild as the Wind Is
Summary: This is my version of Bella loosing control of her instincts when she realized Jacob imprinted on her baby.  No rhyme or reason, I just felt like writing my version of the almost-fight.  Hope you love it. R&R please!


**Ok...I have no reason to post this whatsoever. But it always annoyed me to no end that Bella had all of this self-control when she became a vampire. **

**SO, I took the liberty of re-writing it myself. So you could say this is my own version of Bella loosing control. Just her getting really mad at Jacob for some reason, and her being a newborn, cannot control herself. I have never written _anything_ like this. So I hope it makes sense. **

**Enjoy! :D**

_-Jasperpov-_

Jacob was here.

Bella was going to loose it.

When he walked in she snarled. Jacob flinched involuntarily. "Bella.." Jacob started.

"Shut up." she was shaking, her voice was harsh and rigid, much like her stance.

"Bells.." he tried again.

In that second, her feelings finally..._snapped_. I had one shot at this. Edward was coming from the hunting trip he planned but wouldn't be her ein time to calm her down.

"Bella close your eyes!" I yelled forcefully just before I started running toward her.

Her eyes shut at the force of my voice. I went up behind her and grabbed her writes, keeping her still.

"Bella," I said, "I'm going to help, is it okay If I relax you a little?" It didn't matter if she needed control over her emotions, I could make her calm down even without my powers, but It would be alot easier if I didn't have her fighting me all the way with her feelings inside my head.

"What just happened there?" Jacob asked, ignoring the fact that it was completely obvious.

"Leave Jacob." I said, annoyed because of Bella's emotions.

"Why should I listen to you? How do I know you wont go out of control on her feelings, bloodsucker?" Jacob growled defensively.

"Do you want to die Jacob?" I asked sarcastically.

This conversation wasn't helping Bella at all. It wasn't helping me either. Just the sound of his voice made her anger siege. Everyone was getting restless around me. I began to relax Bella's feelings.

I had used this technique on many newborns who were close to "Loosing Control."

If they had there eyes closed, they couldn't see there target, and if you had there hands they couldn't lung out of your grasp. Even though Bella had shone quite a bit of control in the past. I treated her as any newborn.

I felt a different feeling. Edwards. He was worried, slightly confused.

"Jacob. What are you doing here? I told you to stay away, what happened?" Edward asked the mutt.

"Your little empath here made Bella finally snap." Jacob glared at me.

He looked in my direction, with a look that asked 'So the real story is?"

_She lunged for Jacob, I'm helping. _I explained in my head

He nodded and looked at Bella with soft eyes, even with all the things happening, Edward was calm as always.

He walked over, "Bella?"

"Edward!" She almost opened her eyes, I squeezed her writs, She snapped them shut. The only reason I was still holding on was because Jacob was still here.

"Almost done Bella. Just try and calm down." I asked more harshly than I meant it.

She took a unneeded breath in, but it calmed her all the same.

It was helping, her hands weren't balled into fist like before.

_Make Jacob leave Edward. She opens her eyes and he is still here...I don't know if she can handle it. _I thought.

He nodded while I tried to play the scene over again in my head.

"Jacob, I need you to leave. Bella will loose it, Is that what you want?" Edward told him, now getting more protective over her.

Jacob glared at almost everyone in the vicinity, His rage was becoming extremely annoying to have around.

"Fine." He said bitterly.

In an almost stand-offish sort of way, he phased into the dog he is, with a growl, he left.

Bella finally opened her eyes, she saw Edward and immediately felt guilty.

_If I were human, I would have a headache,_ I thought.

I saw Alice standing over by Emmett, who was grinning so much it wasn't normal. Rosalie smirked in the direction Jacob left in. Alice came over to me with a proud, small smile on her face. Her emocions were much more soothing than the others. I smiled slightly when my wife came over.

She put her hand in mine, silently telling me 'You did great.'

The situation calmed down allot after a few minutes. Bella was in much better control over her instincts.

She walked over to me, "Hey Jasper, thanks for not letting me rip Jacob's head off." I swore if she were human would be blushing.

"Its okay Bella. But next time, give me a heads up alright?" I said, smiling a little more.

She grinned back, "I don't think I will happen again, It wasn't Jacobs fault." She said, defending him.

"Well, it wasn't yours either. In my opinion, what Jacob _almost_ got, he had coming for him." I said with a joking side to it.

Alice looked over to me and asked me if I was ready to go inside. I nodded, hoping my life would stop getting so_ complicated_. Then I looked back at Alice. She was stunning. Without warning I gave her a soft kiss on the temple. She looked up at me with the smile that made everything so...

_Simple._

**Okie dokie. DONE! Jeez, my head is jumbled writing all of this! Well, tell me what you think. I just felt compelled to rewrite my thoughts in this scene of Breaking Dawn (Or maybe after BD..who knows?)**

**Reviews would be lovely!**


End file.
